Beauty and the Banana
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Why the hell does a woman eating a banana entice a man? I don't know, but no man is immune to it, including Scorpius Malfoy, especially when it comes to Rose Weasley. Lemony goodness. R and R. Thank you for shopping at please come again.


**Beauty and the Banana **

Scorpius was snarling. He was the only one in the Great Hall that was. What could be so bad that it upset someone, a 7th year no less, on Christmas morning? The answer to the question: Rose Weasley.

It was mostly the seventh years that had elected to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because it was there last year. And there was the 7th year party that was in the room of requirement, if one could find it that is. Then of course there were the usual holiday group.

Scorpius could have sat with any of his fellow Slytherines, but that didn't mean they wanted to sit by him. He was a pretty easy going guy who was always good for a laugh, but nobody was sitting by him today because there was nothing more dangerous that Scorpius Malfoy when he was in a mood, except maybe Scorpius and Rose having in argument in the hallway.

Why you ask was Scorpius so upset? Well, to be completely honest, it was his teenage hormones. And to be blunt; his fatal attraction to Rose Weasley. Most days it was easy to ignore how hot she was or how sexy. Today was not one of those days. Most days he was just so angry at her, he wasn't even aware of how beautiful she was, but that was not today.

She was sitting at the Gryffindor table across the room. He couldn't smell her intoxicating scent. He couldn't hear her husky laugh. Hell, he could barely make out her deep green eyes. And he was turned on and there was no relief, not hear in the middle of the Great Hall.

She was eating a fucking banana. Why did it have to be so sexy? Why did he have to imagine it was his dick she was eating and nipping? Why did he have to daydream about her sucking his dick like she did the banana? Why did he have the primal need to screw someone he loathed? Teenage fucking hormones.

She was on to her second banana, not even noticing that she was making her rival hard. She peeled the first layer away and nibbled on the tip a little. It took all of Scorpius will not to groan out loud. To defuse the bomb ticking inside him he snarled again. She had the banana in her mouth when she stopped and appeared to be listening to something her cousin was saying. Her brows were furrowed in concentration a look he imagined would be on her face if she was sucking on a part of Scorpius' anatomy. Oh, the world was so cruel.

Scorpius got up not willing to let himself be tortured by her any longer and stormed out of the Great Hall. He didn't see the green eyes following his back out of the Hall, nor did he see the green eyed girl, well woman, follow him out. She may have been a virgin, but she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Scorpius." Rose called. They were near the dungeons when she finally made her move. She was waiting for the chance to use the new secret passage way she discovered. It wasn't even on the Marauder's Map she had "borrowed" from Albus.

The place didn't so much as matter as the man. She wanted Scorpius to be her first. She didn't love him or even like him that much for that matter, but she couldn't foresee herself having sex with anyone else. Well, he was the only one she fantasized about/

When he turned she was surprised at how much lust was in his eyes. She'd seen the way some of the guys looked at her, but it was never this intense. He wasn't looking for a fight, she realized; she was prepared for that and how to convince him otherwise. He was looking for an escape.

His voice was rough and it made goose bumps appear, not from fright she noticed, surprising herself. "Go away Rose." But this only egged Rose on further.

Scorpius wasn't sure whether he was trying to be noble or if he just didn't want to sleep with the enemy. His head told him it was the latter, but his body didn't seem to give a damn.

"No." Rose said simply. Her eyes trailed down his body and even though she knew he wanted her, she still felt her cheeks go red.

"Rose, get away from me now. Leave while I'll still let you." Scorpius said through gritted teeth. He had to be absolutely mental. To Rose, he reminded her of a werewolf when he was about to turn.

Rose smiled, though her stomach was knotted with butterflies. "You want me." She said knowingly. When he didn't say anything and just looked away she said, "You can have me."

There was a half-second pause when Scorpius' head whipped up. Before Rose could say anything else his lips were against hers and he had her backed up against the wall. His mouth was desperate, more desperate that Rose had anticipated. Feelings she thought she would have were nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

None of her previous boyfriends had ever kissed her like that. Then his tongue was in her mouth. Rose had always thought this was the most disgusting part, it was awkward and sloppy, but not now. Not with Scorpius, he didn't kiss like that. She let out a gasp when she felt his erection pressed against her thigh. It felt so…..nice. She was shocked by the force of her passion.

"Scorpius." Rose panted as his kisses made their way from her mouth down her throat and back again. "Touch me." She wasn't sure where the demand had come from, but Scorpius obliged.

His big rough hand were on her tiny breasts and she nearly screamed from the pleasure. Who would have thought that book-wormish Rose was a…a wanton?

_Not in the hall. Not on the floor. _Scorpius thought frantically. He wasn't sure if he'd said it aloud or if it was in his head. He'd always, always, been able to control his needs and his desires when it came to women. But this was different, something was different.

He must have spoken the thoughts out loud because Rose was pulling away from him. He held on for a second wanting to bring her back, but he released her. Scorpius was not feeling the least bit satisfied. He almost, almost that is, whimpered. Rose was just a girl, how could she do this to him?

"This way." Rose said and Scorpius' ego went up a couple of pegs by finding that her voice was breathless and it sounded as though it was a feat to speak.

Out of nowhere part of the wall opened at there was a tiny room; not so big as to fit more than three. But there were only two of them and they weren't exactly trying to keep distance between them.

Scorpius caught himself before he literally ripped Rose's shirt off. She took it off herself and unclasped her bra and her gorgeous breasts were displayed before him. This time, he did whimper and he had his mouth on her before there was time to try and stop himself. Her nipples were hard and they tasted so good. She was whimpering and moaning and bent like a bow. Scorpius disposed of his clothes quickly and was naked before her.

She gulped down. Trying to get air into her lungs. He was built. She didn't even think about being embarrassed when she leaped towards him throwing them both on the floor. Nor was she embarrassed when she grabbed his cock and fingered it playfully. The way Scorpius choked and whimpered made her feel powerful and beautiful; things she hadn't thought of herself in a long time.

They couldn't wait much longer. Both of them were practically dying. They both struggled to take of Rose's pants, and Scorpius couldn't take it anymore; he ripped Rose's underwear into shreds. He plunged himself inside of her, acting purely selfish for not taking longer to please her.

Then he froze. He felt her, she was a virgin. Panic spread through him like wild fire. He was scared to death she would cry. She didn't as he expected. She pulled him down to her lips. Scorpius tried to hold still as not to harm her farther than he already had. But he couldn't, he just had to move. He was too delirious with pleasure he didn't think about what he'd done.

He started to move and let out a yelp when she clenched around his throbbing dick. Her orgasm crashed around them and soon after, his did too.

Rose was shuddering next to him and he was suddenly ashamed by what he'd done. She would never forgive him; he would never forgive himself.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry."

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Rose asked, now self conscience. She was suddenly hurt. "It was only my first time."

Scorpius realized that she felt he'd insulted her, "That's not what I meant damn it. I didn't want to hurt you, I was in a frenzy to get inside of you. Even when I realized I couldn't stop, I wanted you so bad."

Wounds healed on Rose's heart when Scorpius spoke. She was good. She did good, even though it was only her first time. "You did?"

"Hell yes!" Scorpius said now frustrated. But confusing Scorpius even more, Rose smiled.

"I guess I was okay." Scorpius just stared at her. She wasn't even embarrassed to be completely naked in front of him. "I could do better with a little more practice I think."

Scorpius stood up. "You, I, don't think that would be a good idea. You must be sore." His concern gave her the courage to get up.

"I know you were watching me eat my breakfast." Rose said.

"What? I was not!" Scorpius defensiveness was an instant give away.

"Yes you were. You wanted me to do that to you." Rose said, very sure of herself as she got down on her knees.

Scorpius was sure his eyes crossed the moment he felt her breath on his once again, hard cock. He tried for one more second of resistance before he grabbed her flaming red hair.

"No." Rose said. "Our best sex was definitely the time we had those quickies in the office."

"Are you kidding me?" Scorpius asked astonished. "If I wasn't so crazy about you that never would have happened. I was so terrified that your dad would walk in. He was the head of the department at the time."

"I know it was exciting." Rose said.

"You're crazy. But the quickies don't top our honeymoon." Scorpius said confidently.

Rose laughed and reminisced. Because she wasn't a virgin on her wedding night as her mother wanted her to be, she and Scorpius hadn't had sex for three months before the wedding. They came close several times to eloping just so they could have sex. "You're right, that was pretty good."

"If you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you and then myself."

"Oh, what about the time we did it on the way back from the hospital."

"I can't believe we did that. That was only one day after Molly was born. She was still in the bloody car."

"Well, it had been nearly four months." Scorpius winced at the memory. "That was your fault Malfoy. You said that you didn't want to mess with the baby."

"But it was worth it my dear." Scorpius said mockingly.

"What do you think was the worst time?" Rose asked.

Scorpius answered the same time as Rose did to her own question. "The time both our parents walked in on us." They both shuddered at the memory. All four parents plus two twenty-six year olds.

"It's a very very good thing we were married." Scorpius said, thinking of his near death experience with Ron Weasley.

"That's what we get for doing it in your parents' house."

"Thank God Molly's not like that." Scorpius said as both him and his wife made their way up to their bedroom.

"Do you think she'll still let me sing her my lullaby?" Rose asked.

"Sure she will she loves you."

The Malfoys walked into their eighteen year old daughter's room. A shriek of a teen girl was heard. The yell of a boy was heard. The thunk of a fainting body was heard hitting the wood floor.

The last thing that anyone heard was, "DANIEL LONGBOTTOM GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF MY HOUSE. IF I EVER SEE THAT AGAIN I'LL CUT IT OFF!"

**AN: Thank you for reading, I thought the end was proper even though most of you probably saw it coming. Please review because I love to hear review. Believe it or not I actually got this idea from a cartoon character slipping on a banana peel. I know, I'm weird but I hope you like my story.**

**-Writergirl**


End file.
